The invention is directed to an opening and blending device for pressed fiber bales, comprising a continuous fiber supply on a transport means for feeding the pressed fiber bales to a reduction area, and comprising a milling head guided on rails for reciprocating movement over the reduction area, with the transport plane of the transport means extending at an angle to the reduction plane of the reduction area, and comprising a suction channel for the removed fiber flocks.
An opening and blending device of the above type is known from DE 39 33 274, wherein, during the reduction process, pressed fiber bales positioned in rows of bales can be continuously fed in the lengthwise direction of the group of bales to be supplied. The pressed fiber bales are conveyed to a reduction area having a rail-guided milling head reciprocating thereabove in the horizontal direction, with the transport plane of the transport means extending at an angle to the horizontal reduction plane of the reduction area. The fiber flocks opened by the milling head are discharged through a suction channel. This known opening and blending device according to DE 39 33 274 is complicated, particularly with respect to the holding device for the suction channel, which is provided as a hose. Another disadvantage is caused in that, when using a hose, the transport flow is subjected to a high air resistance so that the energy demand for fiber transport is considerably increased.
In a further known arrangement wherein the suction channel is provided as a telescopic tube, the manufacturing costs are considerable, with another disadvantage resulting from the fact that the telescope sealing means are prone to wear due to the dust-laden air. Moreover, a telescopic suction channel requires complex holding means.
DE-C-36 37 580 discloses an apparatus for the suction of fiber material wherein the upper portion of a suction device for a take-off roller is guided by rails, with the rail guide means being provided with a suction channel for the fiber/transport air flow to be discharged. The illustrated device requires a separate holding and guiding means for the take-off roller and for the suction hood belonging to the suction device and being arranged above the take-off roller. Therefore, separate expenses are required for the movement and the guidance of the milling device and for the movement and the guidance of the upper portion of the suction device.